The closest to the technical substance of the claimed invention is a system to release bindings of ski boots or snowboard boots which consists of a signaling device comprising a wireless transmitting module, a contact connected to the handle of initiation, a current source and equipment release modules disclosed in Document EP 1941935 A2 published on Jul. 9, 2008.
The disadvantage of this system is a high probability of accidental actuation of the system as well as the failure of its components due to the design features. Moreover, an engineering problem of releasing binding elements has not been solved for analog equipment and there exists the risk of losing the signalling mechanism.